se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Finlandia-Polonia/Finlandia
Presidentes finlandeses con presidentes polacos Sauli Niinistö= Sauli Niinistö Lech Kaczyński - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Lech Kaczynski (L) looks on as Speaker of the Finnish Parliament Sauli Niinisto (C) talks during the Polish President's visit to the Parliament in Helsinki, on April 10, 2008. Kaczynski is in Finland on a state visit. STR / LEHTIKUVA / Olli H?k?mies. Getty Bronisław Komorowski - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Polish President Bronislaw Komorowski (R) and his Finnish counterpart Sauli Niinistö attend a welcoming ceremony at the court of presidential palace in Warsaw, on March 31, 2015. Photo AFP-LEHTIKUVA Andrzej Duda - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Andrzej Duda and Sauli Niinisto in Helsinki. Photo: PAP/Paweł Supernak |-| Tarja Halonen= Tarja Halonen Lech Kaczyński - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Dr Pentti Arajärvi (l), President Halonen, Mrs Mrs. Maria Kaczynska and President Kaczynski. Photo: Office of the President of the Republic of Finland Bronisław Komorowski - Sin imagen.jpg| Presidents of the Arraiolos Group (L-R) (1st row) Bronislaw Komorowski of Poland, Christian Wulff of Germany, Pal Schmitt of Hungary, Giorgio Napolitano of Italy and Anibal Cavaco Silva of Portugal, (2nd row) Danilo TÃ¼rk of Slovenia, Valdis Zatlers of Latvia, Heinz Fischer of Austria and Tarja Halonen of Finland pose for a family photo in the Maria Theresia Hall of the presidental palace at Buda Castle in Budapest on April 8, 2011 prior to their fist day official talks. The meeting will be continued tomorrow. Getty |-| Mauno Koivistoi= Mauno Koivisto Mauno Koivisto - Wojciech Jaruzelski.jpg| Suomen tasavallan presidentti Mauno Koivisto ja Puolan johtaja, kenraali Woicjiech Jaruzelski Varsovassa huhtikuussa 1989. Kylmän sodan loppu oli alkamassa. (KUVA: Reuters) Presidentes finlandeses con presidentes polacos Jyrki Katainen= Jyrki Katainen Bronisław Komorowski - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Discussion between Bronisław Komorowski, on the right, and Jyrki Katainen. EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Irek Dorozanski |-| Matti Vanhanen= Matti Vanhanen Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Britain's Prime Minister Tony Blair (L) watches as the leaders of the twenty-five countries of the European Union watch as their national flags are raised during the EU Enlargement ceremony at Aras an Uachtarain in Dublin, May 1, 2004. Standing with him are (R to L) Hungary's Prime Minister Peter Medgyessy, Malta's Prime Minister Lawrence Gonzi, Netherland's Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende, Austria's Prime Minister Wolfgang Schussel, Poland's President Aleksander Kwasniewski and Prime Minister Leszek Miller, Portugal's Prime Minister Jose Manuel Durao Barroso, Slovenia's Prime Minister Anton Rop, Slovak Republic's Prime Minister Mikulas Dzurinda, Finland's Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen and Sweden's Prime Minister Goran Persson. (Reuters) Lech Kaczyński - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Polish President Lech Kaczynski (R) and Finnish Prime Minister Matti Vanhanen (L) are pictured as they prepare for discussions in Helsinki, on April 10, 2008. Kaczynski is on a state visit to Finland. AFP PHOTO / LEHTIKUVA / Olli Hakamies ---FINLAND |-| Paavo Lipponen= Paavo Lipponen Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski (R) meets Finnish Prime Minister Paavo Lipponen at the Presidential Palace in Warsaw January 19. Lipponen is in Poland on a one-day visit.PK/ By Reuters Photographer / REUTERS Fuentes Categoría:Finlandia-Polonia